Havensworth Revisited
by cowbell
Summary: I thought it was about time I tackled a new Havensworth scenario... starting in the hallway of course!
1. Chapter 1

**Set at Havensworth… this is how I think it should have played out….**

**I don't own Spooks, Kudos or the BBC**

**XXX-XXX**

The noise coming from the room at the end of the hall is loud, the bass reverberating through the floor. A door at the opposite end of the hall opens at the same time as the room next to the source of the noise opens. Harry and Ruth simultaneously step into the hallway and lock eyes. Slowly they move towards each other. Harry's eyes never leave Ruth for a second.

"Music woke me" Ruth explains, flustered at seeing Harry, tieless, top button undone and walking towards her, "never really gone in for Europop…"

"Looks like you weren't sleeping at all, nor was I" Harry growls, a longing for Ruth evident in his dark eyes

A few bold steps, that's all it would take. Take her in his arms, feel her body against his at last.

"It's the Italian Trade Minister" Ruth babbles trying to control her nerves "He's apparently a bit of a party animal….." Harry moves closer, the longing for her never leaving his eyes "..He caused a scandal at an EU Trade Conference last year by insisting on dancing to the Macarena."

Harry is a breath away, his intentions clear. The pout she adores so much, his soft face longing for her, his eyes so intense with passion.

"I..I have rung down to reception twice already but the music just seems to be getting louder. Obviously he doesn't think the rules of decency apply to him.."

"Ruth…"

"I'll um.. see if I can find some earplugs.. Goodnight Harry."

"It's not so loud in my room…"

Ruth stops, turns and looking as if she might crumble to the floor at any minute manages to speak.

"It's um..it's OK, I'm sure he'll wear himself out soon enough"

"It doesn't sound like he has any intention of having a quite night anytime soon Ruth"

"Well, no…"

Hand resting on the keycard hovering over the slot in the door Ruth hesitates and turns, trembling to look Harry in the eyes. Avoiding his sexy gaze is impossible. Steadying herself she allows herself a moment of silence as Harry moves closer.

"Why don't you come and hang out in my room until the noise dies down"

Hanging on to the door handle for dear life Ruth takes a silent deep breath and as boldness finally rises she manages a small smile

"Hang out?"

Holding out his hand Harry hopes his gentle approach is working. Closing her eyes for a second and pushing her doubts to the pit of her stomach Ruth slowly pulls the keycard away from its slot and with her other hand, tentatively takes Harry's hand. A simple touch, the touch of friends but both of them know that the electricity that passes in that touch is something special, something neither of them has ever felt before. As their arms drop to their sides their fingers easily entwine as Harry leads her down the hallway and into his bedroom.

**XXX-XXX**

**Chapter 2 imminent…**


	2. Chapter 2

**They have finally made it to Harry's room….**

**I don't own Spooks, Kudos or BBC**

**XXX-XXX**

Upon opening the door Ruth is surprised to see Harry's room is considerably smaller than her own. Not what she had expected at all. Ruth has a suite; Harry, a simple double room.

Harry moves to the mini bar, Ruth hovers behind him.

"Drink?"

"um, yes… what have you got?"

"Tea? Or something stronger?"

Knowing full well that she was going to need as much Dutch courage as possible she moves alongside Harry, accidently brushing shoulders with him she peers down into the minibar.

"Something stronger I think, if that's OK?"

"Scotch? G and T? Or this very small bottle of Chardonnay?" he says looking at her, their faces a whisper apart.

"What will you have?" Ruth replies, her eyes fixed on the fridge

"Scotch I think" says Harry standing up and suppressing a sigh.

"Well… I think a Gin and Tonic would be lovely"

Ruth straightens and upon realising the close proximity they now find themselves in quickly retreats to the solitary chair by the window. Harry stands at the minibar mixing their drinks. Whilst his hands work slowly his mind is racing with a hundred different scenarios that puts Ruth in his arms. Ruth meanwhile is rooted to the chair, frozen by fear and yet the thoughts that are circling her over analytical mind are similar to Harry's. She pushes them aside.

"Do you think Sekoa's motives are as genuine as he wants us to believe?" Ruth offers

Harry turns, drinks in hands and desperately looks for somewhere to sit. Handing Ruth her G&T he perches himself on the end of the bed. The bed is big and his feet fall short of the floor. He looks like a small child on a large chair, dangling.

"Um, Sekoa…I don't know. I'd like to think so"

Noticing Harry's predicament Ruth offers to put the table between them so at least he has somewhere to rest his drink.

"It's OK, I think I'll just….."

Harry gets up and moves to the top of the bed. He places his tumbler on the bedside table and pushing the pillows against the headboard stretches his legs out the length of the bed. The space between them now is too wide but Ruth can't move. Her heart is reaching out, her body yearns to be next to his on the bed but her eyes are rooted to the floor and her bottom is Blue-Tacked to the chair.

"Ruth…."

Harry lightly pats the space next to him in invitation.

"I won't bite…"

Ruth reigns in her erratic heartbeat, looks up and takes in the sight of Harry on his enormous bed.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

As she slowly stands Harry reaches over and pushes her pillows against the headboard, allowing her somewhere to sit. Kicking off her shoes and placing her own glass down on the bedside table she slowly sits on the bed, her back to Harry, feet dangling inches from the floor.

"Ruth?"

"Harry….I…"

"Ruth, what is it? What's wrong?"

She turns to look at him, angst etched on her soft features.

"I'm scared."

"Come here" Harry says, patting the bed once more.

Ruth, taking hold of her fear and pushing it away swings her legs onto the bed until she finds herself sat rather rigidly next to Harry. Drawing her legs up she hugs them tightly against her chest as Harry reaches for his drink trying to act as normal as possible.

"Ruth, talk to me. What are you scared of?"

He whispers so softly she hardly hears him, bringing her face up to meet his she plucks up the courage to say what has been on her mind for the past week.

**XXX-XXX**

**Hope you're enjoying it so far….. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Back in Harry's room…..**

**XXX-XXX**

Confession time. Taking a large gulp of her Gin and Tonic Ruth looks up and fixes her eyes on Harry's shirt, in fact anywhere but his eyes.

"Ten days ago we had the most beautiful night. Really beautiful. As dates go, it was perfect."

"But?"

"But then the next day it became apparent that everyone knew about it. First of all I couldn't understand how everyone knew, but then I realised it didn't matter, after all the Grid isn't the easiest place to have a secret is it?"

"Not really"

"It's just… you are my boss, like I said, and I felt as though by dating me your authority was being undermined"

"But surely that is for me to worry about?"

"You're right, it is but I worry for you, you know that. I.. well, I kind of enjoy looking out for you"

"And I like that you do."

Shifting his weight so that he turns slightly to face Ruth he sets his eyes on her.

"In fact, that's one of the reasons I love you so entirely." he growls softly

With those words Ruth feels as though her heart has literally stopped beating, her breath catches in her throat and all of a sudden everything she has ever thought about this man, felt about this man changes in an instant. Ruth finally turns to look Harry square between the eyes.

"You love me?"

"Didn't you know?"

"I.. um, no, not really…. I guessed that you liked me, maybe even fancied me, but love…well."

"Ruth, I asked you to travel round Europe with me"

"When you said companion…"

"Ruth…"

Pulling the pillow down from the headboard Ruth slides down onto her back, turns on to her side and pulling her knees up assumes a foetal position next to Harry.

"Ruth?"

Somewhat flummoxed by Ruth's unusual response to his declaration of love Harry decides that the fact that she hasn't legged it back to her room is a good thing as he gently places a hand on her head, slowly smoothing down her hair. As much as he wants to lie down beside her he decides to take things as slowly as he possibly can.

"That's nice" Ruth murmurs

"Good"

"There is so much I wanted to say. So much that I have been feeling, but…" Ruth mumbles from her curled ball

"But?"

"It all changed a couple of minutes ago"

"When I declared my undying love for you" Harry dares with a small smile

"Undying and entire?"

"Afraid so…."

"Come here" whispers Ruth nervously

Harry's heart beats so hard he is sure even the Italian Trade Minister can hear it over the racket in his room. Harry slides down to meet Ruth and mirrors her position. They lie, facing each other, arms tucked under their respective pillows, their free arms lingering, undaring.

"Can I tell you again?" braves Harry

"Yes" Ruth whispers, looking into his eyes

"I love you entirely"

"I like hearing that"

"I will tell you as much as you will allow me"

Ruth closes her eyes and allow his words to gently rest on her, letting out a small sigh she opens her eyes and smiles.

"We haven't even kissed…."

"Well, I am more than happy to remedy that" pushes Harry with a devilish look in his eyes.

Ruth's hand is the first to move. From her thigh where is has been resting she slowly moves it across the gap separating them and up to cup Harry's face. Her body is the next to move as she raises herself up before coming down to meet Harry's lips in a soft and slightly trembling kiss. Harry, now on his back wraps his arms around Ruth's waist, overwhelmed to feel her flesh, even clothed beneath his fingers. The kiss is perfect. It starts off slow, a few soft pecks to test the water before their kisses become longer, deeper and more intense. Harry tentatively opens her mouth with his and in doing so encourages Ruth to fall on top of him. They become a tangled web of limbs, moving around each other, exploring, passionate, the barriers between them disappearing one by one. When they finally break apart, lips plump and red, hair tousled and smiles intact Harry is the first to speak.

**XXX-XXX**

**More soon…..  
><strong> 


	4. Chapter 4

**I think I will carry this story on over into episode 5.5 too… a different outcome to that would have been good too of course!**

**XXX-XXX**

"Bloody Hell!" exclaims Harry, grinning from his dented pillow

"I'll take that as a compliment shall I?" Ruth responds, raising her eyebrows before flopping back onto the bed

"Where did THAT come from?"

"Oh Harry, you've no idea how long I have wanted to do that to you" teases Ruth, glowing.

"Why don't you tell me"

"Tell you what?"

"How long you have been wanting to do THAT to me!"

"Oh, um…let me think. Since July 10th, two years ago"

"I wasn't expecting you to be quiet so precise Ruth" smirks Harry, looking across at her

"It was the day after Tom shot you, I saw you at the hospital. I peered through the small window to your room and I just wanted to charge in there and, well.. jump on you!"

"Even with all those tubes and wires coming out of me?"

"Well… yes."

"Do you want to know how long I have wanted to kiss you?"

"Tell me."

"Since the second you stumbled into the meeting room with a pile of files so high you couldn't see over the top of them!"

"September 5th, 2003"

"If you say so"

"Really? That long ago?"

" 'Bugger the Home Office' you said, and I thought _how refreshing_!"

"And you cracked that silly joke"

"Yes… sorry about that" Harry smiles at her across the pillow

"I remember thinking it odd that such an apparently sophisticated and powerful man should have such a silly laugh!"

"Oh, thanks!"

"You sounded like Mutley!"

"Ruth you are dangerously close to being severely punished" Harry says raising himself up to rest on one elbow, looking down on Ruth with a twinkle in his eye,

"Well then I had better carry on teasing you!"

"I dare you"

And with that he brings his head down and buries it in Ruth's neck, planting sweet little nibbles all over her.

"Hey, I thought you said you didn't bite!"

"I'd say this was more…. nibbling, wouldn't you?"

And so it was that for the next half an hour they slowly explored each others bodies, reserved and fully clothed, neither of them wanting to take things to quickly. All of a sudden the din from down the hall audibly ceases causing them to pull apart, interrupted.

Sitting up, flustered and visibly elated Ruth pretends to ready herself to leave. She tucks her hair behind her ears, still damp from Harrys kisses and straightens her blouse whilst a bewildered Harry looks on horizontally.

"And where do you think you are going?"

"Well, the music has stopped. I should be able to get some sleep now"

"Oh, so I was just a stop gap then!" jests Harry, feigning insult.

"Yes! And I very pleasurable one at that" Ruth returns with a wink

Harry, unable to resist her cheek anymore pulls her back down beside him.

"I don't think so Miss Evershed, your punishment isn't over yet!"

"Harry!" shrieks Ruth as he continues his journey of tantalising kisses around her ears and down her neck.

**25****th**** July 2006. 7.30am**

The phone rings, Harry's arm reaches out to find the source of the annoyance and picking it up is relieved to hear an automated wake up call. It is too early to be dealing with real human beings. That is except for the one with an arm draped across his chest and a head in the crook of his shoulder. Ruth stirs as Harry weaves his free hand gently through her hair before bringing it down to softly caress her face.

"G'morning gorgeous" Harry growls ever so sexily

"mmmm..so it wasn't a dream?"

"I was just wondering the same"

Ruth pinches him ever so softly.

"Ow!"

"Oh come on, tough man like you" smiles Ruth

"Sadist!"

"Just wanted to make sure it wasn't a dream after all"

"Well then surely I should be pinching you!"

"Go on then."

"No."

"Oh?"

"Shower, Shave and Sekoa"

"Ah.. I'll um, get up then…. sneak back to my room"

Harry's face turns downward, visibly hurt.

"Sneak?"

Realising the connotations of her remark Ruth quickly sets Harry straight.

"No, I didn't mean sneak. Harry, I know that half of our team have been sitting up all night tracking the movement of everyone in this hotel and I am not naïve enough to think they haven't been keeping an eye on our flashing squares. If I had any concerns about what Malcolm, Ros, Adam and Zaf thought I wouldn't have come into your room in the first place, let alone spend the night with you. I want people to know how we feel about each other now. If it comes up though, will you take the lead?"

"Of course." Harry sighs, relieved and taking Ruth in his arms "What should I say though?"

"Well… I suppose you should say….."

**XXX-XXX**

**What should Harry say?**


	5. Chapter 5

**25****th**** July 2006, 5.47pm. Harry's Office**

**XXX-XXX**

"I know that Home Secretary but he was completely out or order. The Foreign Secretary practically ordered that poor girls death!" Harry shouts, frustrated down the phone

Ruth watches from her desk, sitting across from the ever familiar glass cube that is Harry's office. Harry…. Harry her lover? Harry her boyfriend? Harry her boss? Harry her…what? She wishes they had clarified things before the day turned so nasty, caught up as they were in the truth of Sekoa's intentions and his very dodgy background. The whole team is assembled back on the Grid for a debrief which they would have as soon as Harry had debriefed the Home Secretary.

"Hey Ruth…" Zaf wheels his chair over to her desk

"Yes Zaf?"

"How are you?"

"Fine thanks Zaf…. You?"

"Oh, you know… tough day"

Zaf has a look in his eye like a dog who has spotted a prize bone but can't find a way to get to it.

"Yes, a very sad outcome. That poor girl, the things she suffered"

"Do you believe in heaven Ruth?"

"Why?"

"Well, I was just wondering, it would be nice to think that she had somehow been reunited with her family after she died for their cause today"

"That's very profound Zaf. Um… You know, despite my analytical mind, yes I do believe in God and I certainly like the idea that we live on after we die in heaven, or whatever you want to call it."

"Hmmm… yes, I think I believe in it too. Funny isn't it, we spend every day trying to right all the wrongs that come our way and never look at the bigger picture. I mean the really big picture…."

"Are you OK Zaf, really?"

"Yes..yes, today's events just got me thinking a little deeper, that's all"

"Quite refreshing to have a discussion about something like religion actually, certainly a lot more engaging than talking about terrorists and bombs all the time!"

"Yes…. I don't know about you Ruth but I don't really have many deep conversations away from this place. All my mates want to talk about is work, which obviously I can't do and bloody football, can't stand the sport!"

"Hm, I know what you mean. For the most part I just talk to my cats of an evening"

Ruth blushes slightly at this sad revelation.

"And last night you didn't even have your cats….. did you Ruth."

And there is a twinkle in the young officers eye which is unmistakable. Has this entire conversation been heading this way? Surely not, the link between the beginning of their conversation and where they were now was too tenuous.

"Um.. no. My cat's were, um.. being looked after by a neighbour last night"

"Lucky cats, but Ruth, who was looking after YOU last night" Zaf says with a wink and a sideways smile

Harry has been watching the silent exchange between Zaf and Ruth from his office, all seems well but he notices a change, a change in Ruth that only he would spot. Her cheeks have reddened slightly and she is starting to look a little flustered. Deciding now would be the perfect time to don his knight in shining armour costume he slides open his office door and shouts across the Grid.

"Meeting room everyone!"

The relief in Ruth's face is hidden from Zaf as she turns to face Harry.

"Well, come on" she orders Zaf who is still smiling at her.

Debriefed twenty minutes later the team file out of the meeting room one by one

"Ruth, a minute?" calls Harry

The others look back, Zaf smirks a little and Ruth reddens in the face once more as she is left alone with Harry.

"Would you shut the door please Ruth" Harry says in the sternest voice he can muster

"Yes Harry"

"Come here please Ruth"

What is going on? Where has the soft, tender Harry of last night gone?

"What's wrong Harry?"

Setting his dark, stormy eyes on her he stands stock still as she slowly walks towards the top of the table where Harry is standing in front of the monitor. Ruth's legs start to jellify as she approaches her boss… yes, her boss, not her boyfriend or her lover or anything else, come to that. She steadies herself on the back of a chair and stands as still as he is.

"Come here please Ruth"

"What is it Harry?"

With that he moves quickly, so quickly she has no time to react and before she knows it they are a hairsbreadth apart.

"Ruth, if I don't kiss you right now I think I am going to explode!"

"You bastard!" she says pushing him away and heading for the door

"Wait!"

Harry runs after her, heading her off just before she reaches the door handle.

"What are you doing Harry?"

"I was… sorry.. I was just , I don't know, trying out a bit of role play?"

"You were what!"

"Oh God, I am such a fool.. I am sorry Ruth, I was trying to be sexy and um…"

"Yes?" Ruth challenges him, her patience wearing thin

"Mysterious?"

"Mysterious! The way you were behaving I thought I was in trouble over something, or that last night meant nothing, that you were going to say it was all a mistake…" Ruth babbles, angry and confused

"Oh Ruth, how could you think that after all we said last night"

"Harry. I need consistency. I am not ready to role play or play silly games; not until I am settled into whatever this thing between us is"

"This thing between us is real Ruth, you can trust me. I love you entirely remember?

"And undying Harry, don't forget that." Ruth manages with a small smile, the barriers lifting once more

"Always Ruth."

And with that he draws her into his arms and kisses her gently. And Ruth knows, in that kiss that he loves her, for no one has ever kissed her like that before and she hopes, no one but Harry ever will again.

"Come on Ruth I am taking you out for dinner"

They exit the meeting room hand in hand, smiling at the bewildered faces of their colleagues and share a pod as they leave the Grid and all its problems behind for another day.

"Well!" declares Zaf

"Bloody knew it!" shouts Adam

"Oh grow up, both of you!" berates Ros

And Malcom, well Malcolm just sits at his desk and smiles.

**XXX-XXX**

**We pick up at dinner next time….**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry to keep you waiting, I've had a crazy, crazy week… just a short one to keep us going….**

**XXX-XXX**

"So, what do you fancy?" enquires Harry as they leave Thames House.

"Apart from you? Hmmmm…"

"Corny….. But nice." Harry replies, boring his sexy brown eyes into hers.

Dropping their overnight bags from Havensworth on the pavement Harry takes her hand in his, and as their fingers entwine Mike pulls up at the kerb. Getting out of the car with a look of slight smugness Mike opens the boot and throws both bags in the back.

"Can we just nip back to mine, I'd like to get changed first, maybe take a quick shower" Ruth whispers to Harry

The thought of Ruth in the shower quickly puts a stop to his rumbling tummy and thoughts of food just as quickly disappear from his now overactive mind.

"Of course" he manages in a croak. "Mike, would you please take us to Miss Evershed's house"

"Of course sir" Mike replies, visibly beaming but unseen as he ducks his head through the driver's door.

On the way to Ruth's they practice incredible restraint, not even allowing themselves the smallest of touches for fear of where it might lead, both of them knowing that as soon as Ruth's front door is closed all their patient restraint will swiftly be forgotten. Small talk resumes with Mike; the weather is discussed, the Royal wedding too and as Mike babbles on, trying helplessly to relieve the tension in the car Harry looks over to Ruth, the frustration and impatience is visible in her crystal blue eyes. Harry smiles at her but the look of passion in his eyes is unmistakable too as she returns his lustful gaze.

By the time they arrive at Ruth's front door Mike can't wait to open the doors just to free the tension into the open air. Opening the boot once more Harry is quick to haul out both bags.

"I think we can take it from here Mike, thanks. I'll see you tomorrow. I'll make my own way back to Thames House in the morning."

"Right you are Sir, have a nice evening"

_Oh I intend to Harry_ thinks to himself, silently

They watch as Mike pulls away and as they walk up Ruth's path they both know what awaits them on the other side.

**XXX-XXX**

**Sorry, just a quick filler chapter… more soon I promise, thank you for all the lovely reviews so far, really appreciate them xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**At Ruth's**

**XXX-XXX**

Harry's hands begin to sweat as he walks up the path to Ruth's house. There isn't a soul in sight he thinks as the short walk up her path seems to take an eternity. As Ruth pulls away the small strip of paper linking the door to its frame Harry nearly lets the bags slip from his sweaty hands. The door is open, they are inside and the bags are ceremoniously dropped as Ruth's hands instantly clasp either side of Harry's face bringing him into a fierce kiss.

Harry's lips respond as his hands slide around her waist and down to her bottom. Grasping her cheeks in his strong hands he lifts Ruth's small frame up. Pushing up against the door Ruth wraps her legs around Harry's waist. Pulling away and smiling at her Harry goes to say something but Ruth's mouth is on his again so quickly he can't speak.

The results are predictable. Harry's arousal becomes apparent at the same time his back starts to groan. Caught between extreme passion and fear of dropping Ruth he draws back and looks hard into her eyes, swimming with lust.

"Upstairs?" he pants

"No… too soon" Ruth breathlessly replies

Hoping that the moment isn't lost, Harry with his last bit of strength carries Ruth, still wrapped up in his embrace into her front room and slowly lowers her onto the sofa. Slowly Harry moves on top of her planting delicate kisses down her neck and around her ears. Feeling his arousal growing on top of her she tentatively reaches down to stroke the trousers where they are tenting.

"Ruth" Harry manages, the breath catching in his throat.

"Can I take these off?" Ruth's innocent eyes longingly ask

"Yes." he pleads

Wriggling out from underneath Harry Ruth kneels on the floor next to the sofa as Harry lies back. With precision to stop trembling hands Ruth gently pulls apart the belt, undoes the clasp and slowly tugs on the zip. Looking up at Harry his eyes are closed, the tension and expectation in his face are clear to see. Ruth stops.

"Harry… it's um, been… a long time since…"

Opening his eyes and tilting his head to face her he smiles gently, "For me too Ruth, if you want to take it slower?"

"No, I just wanted to, you know… I just want to… Oh God this is embarrassing!"

"Ruth, it's OK."

Harry sits up, his predicament enhanced by the now open trousers. Grabbing a cushion and stuffing it into his lap he beckons Ruth beside him.

"I'm sorry Ruth. I am taking things too fast"

"No, it's not that Harry. I want things to move just as fast, Lord knows I have wanted to do these things with you for so long now"

"The anticipation is too much Ruth, for both of us"

"You're right Harry. I think I am scared of…of not meeting your expectation"

"Ruth, my darling Ruth." Harry offers, stroking her face softly. "Just by being here you far exceed any expectations I have. Just to be able to hold your hand goes beyond anything I ever expected from such a beautiful, sexy and intelligent woman. To be able to tell you that I love you and for it to be reciprocated is more than I could ever ask for. I love you Ruth."

"I love you Harry" Ruth sighs, resting her cheek in the palm of his hand.

"Dinner?"

"But…"

"Ruth, there is plenty of time for 'this'. Go and have a shower, get changed and let me take you out to dinner."

Looking to Harry's strategically placed cushion Ruth feels a stab of guilt. Leaning across she meets him in a tender kiss.

"Do you want to jump in after me?"

"Yes, OK. Just give me a shout when you're done"

Standing up Ruth smiles at Harry and makes her way upstairs.

**XXX-XXX**

**More soon….**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry to keep you and Harry waiting on the sofa whilst Ruth takes a shower, a VERY long shower!**

**XXX-XXX**

He can hear the water.

He imagines being the water.

Cascading down over Ruth's skin, soaking her hair, reaching places he dreams of.

This is NOT helping.

Harry sits where she left him. On the edge of the sofa, big red cushion on his lap and now a rather bemused look on his face.

_It's not that she doesn't want to,_ he muses to himself.

_She's just scared of disappointing me, ha! It's me who should be worried about that! _

The thought process carries on to ….m_aybe she's thinking of me now, in the shower, the things she would like me to do to her, maybe I should just go up there and…. and …_

And the other person sitting on his other shoulder silently reminds him that it is her wish to take things slower and he should just be patient. And he sighs, checks the state of his trousers, sighs again and brings to mind anything, ANYTHING but Ruth in the shower. _Maggie Thatcher, that should do it!_

And just as he is starting to feel the stirring cease as images of the Iron Lady fill his head there is a shout from upstairs.

"Harry! It's all yours if you want it!"

Snapped out of his forced state and back to reality Harry can't quite believe his ears._ It's all mine if I want it? What does she mean? _Realising that he hasn't yet replied he manages a squeaky response

"OK..shall I come up?"

"Yes!"

The Maggie images have done the trick as Harry, decent in all the right places leaves the sofa, walks through the hall and starts his ascent upstairs.

**XXX-XXX**

**What awaits Harry upstairs?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Spooks, BBC or the lovely Kudos**

**XXX-XXX**

Reaching the top of the stairs the most beautiful sight that Harry has ever seen awaits him.

Ruth stands at the top of the stairs, hair wet, damp on her shoulders, a blue fluffy towel wrapped around her wet body, the end of the towel tentatively tucked into the top.

"The shower, it's all yours if you want it" she repeats

"The shower. Right. Thank you"

_Oh God, he looks disappointed_ she thinks to herself

_Maybe I shouldn't wait, all I have to do is say the word._

They stand like that, Harry two steps below the landing looking up at Ruth, Ruth holding on to the top of her towel.

"Well, I'll just go and…." Ruth stammers heading for what Harry can only assume is her bedroom.

"Right, I'll just.."

"There's a clean towel in there if you want it. Do you want to bring your bag up?"

"Yes, of course"

Harry heads back down the stairs to grab his overnight bag stuffed full of formal attire for Havensworth. On returning to the top of the stairs Ruth has disappeared and the door to her bedroom is closed.

Sighing again he enters the bathroom.

Stripping off to nothing Harry begins to feel the weirdness of the situation. If he had been naked because Ruth had passionately relieved him of his clothes that wouldn't be weird but this, this is…so Ruth! Quirky, that's what this is. Funny, always funny, in a nice way and all Harry can do is go along with it.

Stepping into the shower Harry is aware of Ruth once again. Moments again she too was naked in here, _soaping her ….. Stop it Harry!_

In Ruth's bedroom, naked also her thoughts go to Harry.

_I wonder what he is doing in there? Oh, how I long to see him naked, feel him against me…._

Ruth looks at her naked form in the mirror. She's no supermodel but everything seems to be in proportion, _not disappointing at all_ she thinks to herself.

A stirring begins, there is nothing she can do about it. There is nothing she wants to do about it. This is the confidence she needs to just barge in there and take him in her arms. Can she do it. _Can I do it?_

She looks at herself one more time in the mirror, tousles her hair a little and heads to the bathroom.

**XXX-XXX**

**Would love some lovely reviews ;0)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I think we'll start with Harry in the shower…..mmmmmmm…**

**XXX-XXX**

He is washing the suds out of his hair. He doesn't mind using Ruth's shampoo, it smells better than his and besides, if it means he smells of Ruth for the rest of the day, well that's just fine!

"_Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars" _Harry starts singing to himself before grabbing the hose and letting rip in true Sinatra style…"_In other words, hold my hand, in other words…"_

Ruth stands the other side of the door suppressing the biggest giggle as Harry belts out the next line …. "_Baby kiss me!"_

Taking the opportunity, in a split second Ruth's hand is on the doorknob and the bathroom door, unbolted flies open.

Harry doesn't hear her as he keeps on singing. Placing the hose back the steam and the falling water prevent him from acknowledging her approach. She is naked and bolder than she can ever remember.

"_Fill my heart with song and let me play for ever more…"_

Before he can sing another word Ruth opens the shower door_ "You are all I long for all I worship and adore."_

Harry's eyes look like they might pop out of his head. Here is Ruth, naked and _oh my word_, so incredibly beautiful serenading him, naked…naked and here in front of him and …singing!

They stand like that, sizing each other up for a few moments before Harry holds out his hand and finishes the line "_In other words, hold my hand.."_

That's all it takes. Before she knows it she is wrapped up in Harry's strong, wet arms. His lips are on hers, water falling between them. The unspent passion spills out of them both. Barriers come down as quickly as the water beats down on their naked, entwined bodies. Every part of each other's bodies, explored in the cramped space of Ruth's shower until the lack of space becomes too frustrating. The need to lie next to each other is too much as Harry knocks off the shower and sweeping Ruth up in his arms, carries her to her bedroom. Dripping wet and uncaring they fall onto Ruth's freshly made bed, laughing and kissing, nibbling and searching for the points which make the other gasp in ecstasy.

**XXX-XXX**

Two hours later, exhausted, flushed and grinning from ear to ear they lie back next to each other and hold hands, the gap between them but a breadth of hair.

"Well?" Ruth looks across to Harry

"Well?"

"How was I?"

"How were you?"

Ruth grins, knowing what the answer will be.

"You… you were bloody awful, worst I have ever had!"

"What!"

"Really.. that thing you do with your tongue, hated it and the way you touched me…there…urgh!" the look of feigned disgust quickly turning to a devious smirk.

"Harry!"

"Ruth, you have got to be kidding. That was without doubt the very best two hours of my entire life. I can hardly believe how amazing it was. You are amazing! It was more passionate than I ever imagined and trust me Ruth I have imagined every possible passionate scenario there could ever be between us and that, THAT far exceeded any of them!"

"Oh well, that's OK then" Ruth smiles feeling quite pleased with herself

Rolling over into Harry's embrace Ruth rests her head on his chest, moist with sweat and fingers the auburn hairs she finds there.

"So, Harry. What now?"

"Well, I think I may need half an hour…"

"No silly! I mean what happens now, with us and, well work?"

"Ruth I think it is more than fair to say that the rest of the team have been expecting this as much as we have, more so even."

"Don't you think it will be a bit weird though?"

"Probably, but people will soon get used to it and I know we'll figure it all out as we go along. Let us never lose sight of the fact that we love each other though Ruth, everything else is just chaff"

"Chaff?"

"The stuff that doesn't matter, just chaff"

"I love you Harry Pearce"

"Likewise Ruth, always"

Snuggling into each other's embrace they close their eyes. Everything other than their love for each other disappears into oblivion as they smile, content and slowly drift off to sleep.

**XXX-XXX**

**Might leave it there… or shall I carry on to the next traumatic chapter in their lives involving Oliver Mace, Cotterdam and a departing ferry?**


End file.
